WHY?
by Katyperry101
Summary: Something happens to Laney one night that tears her life apart. Will she discover what really happened or will she end up on the wrong side of things?
1. Chapter 1

**Hai guys got another fanfic for you. Woohoo! Ok ur all probs like y haven't u updated ur last story, well I have tried and tried tirelessly but it's not working :( and it's really annoying mainly coz I've tried like five million times |:( but I have another fanfic for you and I'll keep trying to upload my next chapter. **

**Ages: **

**COREY: 17**

**LANEY: 16**

**KIN: 17**

**KON: 17**

**Disclaimer: don't own grojband**

Chapter 1

LANEYS P.O.V

Everyone stood there, all cloaked in black. Some mourning, some bawling their eyes out. I stepped up to the alter, transparent pearls rolling down my cheeks, dripping onto the fresh white papers in my quivering hands." Sh-she was a great woman c-caring and n-nurturing for others out of h-her own good will. She was a g-good hearted woman loving and kind. Today we mourn the passing of Rosemary Jane Penn, kind mother to her only daughter and to all who knew her." I read out the final words "May she ever rest in peace" , people started tearing up and crying into each other's shoulders. I walked down the steps of the alter with a photo of her clutched to my chest, I reached the coffin where her body lay and rested the photograph on top of it. Four men from the front row came to either side of the coffin and lifted it off its trolly and carried it behind me as I walked down the aisle, as I reached the end I was joined by Corey, Kin and Kon. Corey held my hand to comfort me. The men slide the coffin into the hearse and close the door. I cried into Corey's shoulder and he embraced me in a hug as the hearse drove off.

Flashback

'I was walking home from Corey's after band practice. I stopped on the porch and fiddled around with the keys until I grasped the right one only to find the door was open, a strange feeling was nagging at me but I shrugged it off and went inside "mom I'm home" I chimed, no answer, must be busy I thought, oh well. I clambered up stairs and into my room and unlaced my converses and went back down stairs into the kitchen. I grabbed a water from the fridge and went to the lounge ( the next bit may frighten some) the l I flicked on the lights and saw her mangled body lying on the blood stained carpet. I stood there shocked, years rolling down my cheeks. I dropped the water and ran to her body, she had been stabbed to death. The person had left a while ago, but they had left a message that had been cut into her arm ' your next' it read I jumped back in shock and ran to the phone and called the police

Police officer: hello

Me: I want to report a murder

Police officer: of who

Me: my mother

Police officer: where are you

Me: 27 Canterbury road

Police officer: I'm on my way

And he hung up.

The police pulled a few minutes later, they rushed in "where are you" one shouted "in here" I responded, they came in, one pulled me away from her body whilst the others wrapped her up. "Do you know who did this?" He asked "no…I don't" I cried "miss please clam down" "h-how can I?" I said tears pouring from my eyes " miss call someone you know and arrange to stay with them, you can't stay here" "o-ok". I picked up my phone and called Corey.

COREYS P.O.V

(Still in flashback)

The sound of police sirens rattled me from my deep slumber, they sounded real close, so I threw off the covers and drowsily wondered to the window, I couldn't see anything so I shrugged it off and jumped back into bed. I was vaguely asleep when my phone buzzed 'UGH' I picked it up, "hello?" I said sleepily "Corey, can I come over please" the caller pleaded "ummm who is this?" "It's me Laney, Core can I please come over" "yeah, why?" "I'll tell you when I get there" "ok lanes see you then" "thank you Corey" she hung up. 'What's up with lanes?' I pondered 'she was practically on the verge of tears, guess I'll find out when she gets here'.

About ten minutes later Laney was at my door.

LANEYS P.O.V

I was standing at Corey's front door looking around nervously when he opened the door, he was standing there shirtless with his beanie on (does he sleep in that thing?) "hey lanes whats up?" "C-can I come in?" "Yeah sure" "thanks" he stepped aside and let me in. He led me to his room. He sat on his bed "So what happened lanes?" He asked, I chucked my duffle bag in the corner and told him what happened. By the end he was terrified. "That's terrible lanes" "yes I know" I said tears streaming down my face. I hugged him he was shocked but then returned it, "don't worry lanes I'm here" I burst into tears again "I know you are core I know".

"Tell ya what lanes, you can stay here as long as you want" he said pulling away from the hug "really?" "Yeah" "thank you so much core" "no problem lanes" he smiled "well pass me a pillow and blanket and I'll sleep on the floor" "whoa hold the phone lanes, you don't have to sleep on the floor, sleep in my bed" "what about you" "what do you mean what about me? I'll be sleeping in my bed as well" I felt a deep blush growing on my cheeks. I hopped up onto his bed and snuggled under the coves. "Thanks again core" I whispered "no problem he whispered back. I cuddled up to him and saw him blush, a small smirk crept on to my face as I drifted off to sleep.

**There it is guys hope you enjoyed it plz review and watever else. I'll keep on trying to upload the next chapter for my other story for u and yeah.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hello everyone I have another chappie for u so last chapter I forgot to put in the end of flashback I think idk I'm pretty sure I did forget but anyway the rest of the story isn't in The flash back :P so read on. Also a big thanks to my first 4 reviewers your all so lovely :)**

**Disclaimer: no I still don't own grojband**.

COREYS P.O.V

(After the funeral)

Lanes and I walked down the street towards my house, our arms linked together and her head resting on my shoulder, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

We stopped at my front door and I fumbled around in my pocket for my keys and unlocked the door, lanes walked in behind me and up to my room, I chucked the keys in the dish on the table and followed her up. She was sitting on my sobbing, I tapped in the door she looked at me and softly moaned, I walked over to her and put my hands on her shoulders "lanes" she looked at me her eyes pooled with sadness "go have a shower, freshen up, I'll grab you a towel" "ok, thanks core" she mumbled. I fetched her a towel and knocked on the bathroom door, she opened it a bit and popped her head out and grabbed the towel "lanes" "yes core?" "I'll be down stairs making lunch " "ok, thanks" and she closed the door. I heard her turn the shower on so I walked off towards the kitchen. I start looking for things to make lunch with "peanut butter, jelly, bread, wait where's the bread?" I foraged around the kitchen for some bread "hmm I'll just have to go get some bread then" I went up stairs to see lanes, I tapped on the door "h-hold on" I heard some clattering and crashing which got me worried "lanes are you ok?" "Yes just fine" she said, there was more crashing and clattering "thats it lanes I'm coming in" "no core please don't" but it was too late I was in the bathroom, she was standing there clutching the towel that was wrapped around her "oh um sorry lanes I didn't mean-" "no it's fine core" she sighed "is something wrong?" "No core everything's fine" she said, but something didn't feel right "lanes your not cutting are you" "NO! Core I'm not" "show me" she showed me her wrists, they were clean "what a bout your waist" "Corey!" she said defensively "alright, but you will show me when I get back" "where are you going?" "To get bread" "ok" "I'll be back in 5 minutes ok" "yep sure." I left lanes in peace and walked to the car, got in and drove off.

LANEYS P.O.V

When Corey left I went to his room and got dressed and put my make-up on. I felt so much better after having a shower.

Since core was gone I decided to watch some TV, nothing was on so I turned it off and went outside. I sat down on the porch steps, the street was so beautiful in the fall the colorful leaves, the golden sun, the cool breeze, it was just perfect. I saw the lady across the street looking through her mail box, so I decided to do the same. There were a few magazines and bank notices. On the bottom there was a small cream coloured envelope, I pulled it out, scribbled on the front was my name and nothing else, I shrugged and walked back to the house. I sat the magazines and the bank notice on the table. I flopped onto the sofa and studied the strange envelop, there was no return address, no zip code, not even a stamp, 'who ever sent this must have put it in the mail box them selves.' I flipped it over, there was a strange looking seal on the back, like a really old wax seal with a small leaf imprinted into it. I opened the envelope gently and removed the contents, the paper was old and fragile looking, carefully I unfolded it and read

_Dear Laney Penn_

_By the time you have _

_read this I will be on _

_my way to hunt you _

_down kill you_

_just like your stupid mother._

_Signed..._

My eyes widened and my heart and breathing quickened, then I burst into tears and let go of the letter letting it flutter to the floor.

COERYS P.O.V

I pulled up in the drive way and rushed inside, I knew lanes would be starving by now. I unlocked the door and walked in, lanes was on the sofa clutching her knees to her chest, crying, it hurt me to see her like this "lanes are you ok?" She looked at me her make-up had streamed down her pale cheeks "no" she sobbed, I looked down at the floor and saw an old fragile piece of paper, I picked it up and read it, I was shocked and horrified, she looked at me and burst into tears. I wrapped my arms around her and she cried into my chest, I pulled away, my hands on her shoulders, "lanes go pack your stuff we're leaving" she nodded, I wiped away her tears and kissed her on the cheek "go, I'll be there in a minute" "ok" she whispered, she left me on the sofa taking in what had happened.

**Where are they going?**

**Who sent the letter?**

**Why do they want to kill Laney?**

**Find out when I next update**

**There u have my grojfans another chapter for u hope u enjoy plz review and watever else umm yeah I'll upload the next chapter for my next story soon, hopefully but any ways enjoy watevers left of your day and I'll see you soon**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hey my readers another update, finally? Yes I know it's been for like ever and a day but I have been busy and away and just haven't had anytime but anyways I have had an idea so in my stories if I mention stuff like a brand of something I don't own I'll put a star thingy (*) e.g smiths chips* = I don't own smiths chips, this is just so I don't interrupt your reading with (A/N don't own smiths chips) so tell me if u guys like/ dislike this idea if u do I'll continue using it in all my stories, but other wise here's the next chapter.**

**Don't own grojband**

LANEYS P.O.V

The wheels on my travel bag clattered against the floor in the airport, Corey was walking beside me looking around, feasting his eyes on the stylish and modern airport lobby. We managed to find the luggage check-in and the café, the aroma from the café was amazing, all the cakes and cappuccinos, it was amazing, I couldn't help but stop and take in the aroma. Corey noticed and took action, "hey lanes you wanna hot coco?" "Why not?" I said He smiled and walked to the café with me trailing behind him. Corey took our orders and asked me to find a seat. The café was almost packed but I managed to find a seat right up the back, I sat and waited for Corey.

COREYS P.O.V

I ordered the hot cocos and stepped away from the counter waiting for my number to be called. As I was doing so thoughts pool inside my head, about everything that's happened.

After five minutes my number is called and I go collect the order and weave my way throughout the crowds trying not to scald myself with the chocolate substance. I find Laney and sit with her handing her a cup of scalding coco, she accepts the and thanks me.

LANEYS P.O.V

I start sipping away at the coco when Corey starts talking "so lanes do you have any idea who might be after you?" He asks in a hushed voice "no, I don't" I reply. Then I notice something, a girl around the same age as me with black hair and piercing blue eyes "core, I think we're being watched" I whisper, avoiding the girls gaze, Corey slowly turned around and caught a glimpse of the girl, a flicker of recognition filled his face then disappeared. I was jolted from the moment by the overhead speakers, they announced the boarding of one of the planes. Corey looked down at the tickets in his had and grabbed my arm silently taking me towards the boarding section. We both went through the usual procedures and boarded the plane. Corey offered me the window seat I accepted and sat looking out the window. "So where are we going core?" "you'll just have to wait and see lanes " he said with a smug grin on his face.

COREYS P.O.V

After an hour of flying lanes started to does off bit trying to keep her self awake. She propped herself up on the arm rest and kicked off her shoes tucking her feet up onto the chair. I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to me "here" I say patting my shoulder, she leans her head against my shoulder and drifts off to sleep, I smile, 'she's just so cute' I think to myself. I rest my head on top of hers and begin to slip into darkness.

LANEYS P.O.V

_Laneys dream'_

_I was back in elementary school, I was new and didn't know anyone. I sat leaning against an ageing tree, the branches twisted off in different directions the leaves cloaking them. I was watching a boy and girl playing on the grass, the boy had blue hair, the girl black. The boy look over in my direction, he stood and walked towards me "hey are you new here?" He asked, I nod and he smiles "hey why don't I show you round" I smiled and got to my. He lead me around the entire school, showing me classrooms and hallways. We were laughing and having such I great time neither of us noticed the black haired girl. _

_The next day the boy sat with me under the twisty branch tree, we talked and laughed all the while the girl with the black hair was staring at us. The next day the boy didn't show. I sat alone under the tree, the girl approached me "so your boyfriend isn't here today?" She said, venom dripping From her comment "excuse me?" I said standing "you heard me" she snapped "he's just my friend" I say my temper rising "YOUR friend" she spat "he was MY friend before YOU stole him" "I never stole him" "really? Why doesn't he sit with me? Because he to busy with you" I didn't know how to reply "I-I-" "you know why he sat with you? Because no one else would, we all thought you were a freak, all of us except for him" all this was running through my head, my mind trying to decide what's true and what's not. She stepped closer and I took a step back pinning myself to the tree, she raised her hand and slapped it across my face. I put my hand against the spot of contact, my eyes starting to tear up, then she swept my feet from under me knocking me to the ground, my head hitting an upturned tree root, she knelt down beside me and gripped her hand around my neck cutting off my oxygen "one day you'll pay for what you've done, and just so you remember" she smiled and pulled a pen knife from her pocket and flipped it opened, she realised the hand around my neck and put it across my mouth and dug the blade into my right palm slowly making a cross, the blood trickling down my fingers staining the grass, the tears cascading down my face, the screams forced back by her powerful hand. She stopped and removed the blade and wiped it on her jeans and smiled. "Don't forget sweetie" she smiled more and removed her hands grip on my mouth, I tried to scream but nothing came out. I lie there staring up into her piercing blue eyes._

_'End of dream'_

I jolted myself awake, beads of sweat and tears rolling down my face, I dabbed them away with the sleeve of my sweater. I look at Corey and smile "it was just a dream I whisper." I wrap my arms around his and drift off to a dreamless sleep.

Corey wakes me and tells me we're about to land. As the plane descends we gather our things and wait till we're allowed off the plane Corey hurries me out covering my eyes "core I can't see where we are" "that's the point " he laughs I go along his idea until he removed his hands and reveals where we have landed. I'm so shocked by the beauty and the fact Corey could afford to come here.

**So there you are guys I'm really sorry again about the very very very very late update but I'll try get the next one to you. In the mean time plz review and watever and also plz tell me wat you think of my disclaimer Idea.**

**Katyperry101. xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Hey peeps I'm updating again finally yay anyway thank to all who reviewed and faved and followed I love you guys :) also really sorry for all of my gramma and spelling mistakes a big thanks goes to Corey Riffin for pointing them out even though they didn't all get fixed & Sorry for any in this chapter.**

**Otherwise I'll get on with the next chapter.**

LANEYS P.O.V

I stood in awe, amazed by the beautiful city of London. 'Corey bought me to London' I thought. I ran towards Corey and flung my arms around him dropping my bag "thank you" I whispered "no problem lanes" he whispers and hugs me back. "Well we better get a move on" he said pulling away. We made our way into the airport, welcomed by warm air. We took our luggage and headed for the front door. "So core where are we going now" I smiled "ah that's another surprise" he laughed, I pouted and he laughed again. We clambered onto a bus parked outside the airport and zoomed off around London. The sites and buildings were so breathtakingly beautiful. Corey wrapped his arm around my waist, I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder, slowly closing my eyes, the smile still painted on my face.

COREYS P.O.V

I smiled down at lanes asleep on my shoulder, again. She is just so beautiful. I sighed and peered out the windows at all the beautiful structures and greenery.

The bus rolled to a stop and the driver announced the stop, I shook myself from my trance and woke lanes. She smiled lightly "come on this is our stop" I smiled "ok" she whispered. We gathered our things yet again and stumbled out of the bus. The door slammed shut behind us and the bus sped off. I walked over to a map pinned to the bus stop "So where are we core" lanes asked while stretching "ummm, we are right here lanes" I said whilst pointing at the red dot on the map, she rolled her eyes "ok, do you know where we are core" "ummm…" I said whilst tracing our path to the hotel "yes" I said confidently. We walked together up and down the chilly streets of London, past all kinds of architecture. I could see the hotel in the distance. I smiled and rushed towards it with lanes trailing behind me. The doors opened with a welcome breeze of warmth. We both… in towards reception. The interior of the lobby was just amazing it had a very warm and cozy feel. I walked to the receptionist "hi how can I help you sir" she asked "umm I made a booking under the name Riffin" I replied, she stared tapping away at the keyboard and searching the system for me "ah yes, Mr Corey Riffin?" "Yep that's me" I smiled. She handed over a key with the number 206 written on it "you'll be staying on the 10th floor Mr Riffin" she smiled "thanks" I said leaving her gaze "come on lanes" I grabbed her hand and led her to the elevator. I pressed the button for the 10th floor and the elevator zipped upwards. We stopped at the 6th floor and collected some more residents, they all seemed nice and friendly. The doors shut and we continued our journey upwards. The doors reopened at the 10th floor and lanes and I stepped out leaving the others behind. I scoured around the 10th floor looking for our room. I found it and slipped the key in the lock, the door made a heavy clunking sound and opened. We were meet with pure beauty and luxury, the room was so amazingly modern and fresh. We trailed in to the room to discover more, the late afternoon sunlight flooded the room and reflected off the polished black stone floor. I the middle of the apartment there was a small step down into a living area with a plush white sofa and chairs, a glass coffee table which stood on a shaggy white rug. In front of the sofa was a free standing stone fire place with a TV hung above it. Towards the back of the apartment were 2 bedrooms both with double beds there was also an elegant bathroom. Against the walk with the front door was the kitchen with beautiful white marble counter tops and a breakfast bar in the center. I turned and looked at lanes, she to was in awe at the beauty of the apartment. We moved to our bedrooms and put away our things. The apartment was warm from the days light but started to cool down as the sun dipped beneath the horizon. I walked down to the fire and picked up the remote and turned it on, the flames flickered out of the pebbles gently, I turned up the heat and set the remote down on the table. I turned around and saw lanes sitting on a stool in the kitchen "so what's for dinner?" She asked "I don't know, do you want to go down stairs to the restaurant?" She shook her head "nah I'm to tired" I smiled "how 'bout room service" "yeah why not" she smiled and removed the menus from the table and place one in my hand. We tirelessly flicked through the endless pages of food, suggesting different kinds to one another "hey lanes what about spaghetti bolognasie?" She smiled in agreement. I dialled up the room service and put in our order, with in ten minuets the massive bowl arrived at our door. I carted the bowl over to the table and grabbed two extra bowls and forks. "What do you think lanes?" She took in the scent of the pasta dish and beamed at me happily "it smells amazing core" I smiled "well dig in."

LANEYS P.O.V

I finished my spaghetti and sat back from the table. I couldn't possibly eat any more. "Do you want the rest lanes?" Corey asked "no thank core" I smiled "ok" he beamed back. He scraped the remaining bowls worth of pasta into his bowl and began shovelling it into his mouth. I smiled softly at him and rested my chin on the palm of my hand "hey core I'm going to have a shower" he stopped eating and swallowed "ok lanes" he said stuffing more pasta into his mouth. I slid off the stool and collected my pjs and towel from my room and headed towards the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and set my stuff down on the vanity. I started the shower and tied my hair back in a messy bun and began to undress. I stepped under the water. The water warming my skin, washing the day and my make up down the drain. I turned off the shower and stepped out wrapping my towel around me. I quickly dressed in my undergarments and a long tank top. I looked at the clouded mirror and wiped away where my face was. I rested my hands on the vanity staring into my own eyes letting my mind flood with thoughts of everything that happened. 'Why me?' I thought 'what have I done?' I was interrupted by Corey knocking on the door "lanes you ok?" He asked "yes core I'm fine" I sighed and pulled on a pair of bed shorts and a soft white colored sweater that reached my mid thigh. As I left the bathroom I hung up my towel and closed the door. Corey was sitting on the couch flicking through different channels "anything interesting on" I asked as I sat beside him on the sofa "nope" he replied killing the TV. He stretched out on the couch and rested his head in my lap, making me blush. I removed his beanie and put it over my messy bun and began to fiddle with Corey's hair. He smiled at me "it suits you" he said acknowledging his beanie on my head, I laughed softly and smiled. Still playing with his hair. "What do you want to do tomorrow?" He asked "I don't know, what do you want to do tomorrow?" "Hmm, how 'bout we go site seeing" he said excitedly "ok" I laughed. We both sat in silence staring into each others eyes. I yawned and rubbed my eyes "tired lanes?" "Yeah" I sighed. He sat up and stretched "well better get some rest for tomorrow" he beamed "yeah." I gave Corey his beanie back and trudged off to my room and collapsed onto my bed. I removed my sweater and slipped underneath the sheets, instantly falling into darkness.

Laneys dream

_It was the same dream I had on the plane, but somethings where different. On the third day of my dream the boy was there, but he didn't notice me, he didn't even acknowledge me or the black haired girl. When I was sitting under the twisty tree the girl came over and yelled at and knocked me to the ground, she pulled out the knife and cut the cross into my palm, as she did so the boy walked past, I tried to reach out to him and the girl struggled stopping me. The boy saw her harming me and knocked her off me. She stood up and knocked him to the ground also. She wrestled him into a head lock and pressed the knife against his neck, slowly and agonisingly she dragged the knife along his neck making the crimson cascade down his body. Held in her tight head lock the boy couldn't scream for help. The girl kept going, slowly working her way down his neck "one wrong move and you'll never see him again" she smirked. I didn't think and lashed out to knock the blade from her hands, but she pulled back and stabbed him through the heart I "NO!" I screamed, the birds flittered away from the trees. She smiled and ran off. The boy looked at me with pleading eyes "Laney" he whispered. His eyes fluttered shut and his breathing ceased. "NO" I cried tears falling onto his pale lifeless face I started screaming no out to the world._

End dream

I woke up screaming NO repeatedly, reaching out and pulling the quilt in to protect me. The sweat pouring from my face, the tears cascading from my eyes. The lights flickered on releasing Corey standing in the doorway "lanes what's wrong" he rushed over to me. My vision blurred by the tears. He sat beside me and embraced me I accepted, crying into his shoulder. After hours of crying I settled down and told him about my dreams. When I finished he was in utter shock. He took my right palm and looked at it and inhaled sharply, I took a look at my hand and sure enough there was a small cross mark. I was on the verge of tears again when Corey said "lanes calm down we will get through this together" he said reassuringly. I settled back into bed with Corey beside me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer, I rested my head on his bare chest. He kissed my forehead and whispered goodnight.

I woke to find Corey not next to me, panic shot through me, I sat up and swung myself out of bed rushing to the kitchen to find a note resting on the table, it read:

_Lanes just gone to buy food. Will be back soon._

_Love _

_Core_

I sighed with relief. Then there was a knock at the door. I opened it to find room service. I smiled as I let the girl in. She look familiar, she looked like the girl from the airport and the one from my dreams. My blood began to fill with tension as I watched her set out breakfast on the counter. Her hair caught in the sunlight. 'Its not black, it's navy blue' I thought, I was flooded with relief again. When she finished I thanked her, she smiled and left. I grabbed some toast and turned on the TV. After a few bites I began to feel sick, I rushed to the bathroom ready to puke at any moment but nothing happened. I sat on the floor next to the toilet just incase. Suddenly the titles began to swirl around and change colors, I became dizzy and faint. My eyes began to flutter shut as I fell to the floor unconscious.

**Hope you enjoyed and plz review and fave and follow and like and whatnot love u guys soooo much**

**Katyperry101. xx**


End file.
